


ew.

by peterpanlin



Series: ew. & im not gay, i swear! [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, hyunaandyanan???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpanlin/pseuds/peterpanlin
Summary: ❝i fucking love you.❞❝dont you mean 'i love fucking you'?❞





	1. showering shouldnt take so long, hyojong.

**Author's Note:**

> (hui is hyojong's fbuddy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

   "ℱuck.." i said as i pulled out of hui.

   "huh..? what..?"

   "im cumming.."

   "ah..okay.." hui started massaging his ass.

   "what the hell are you doing?"

   "my butt hurts."

   "oh, sorry."

   "im fine."

   i got out of the shower and put a towel around my waist. hui turned off the shower and put on my fuzzy, white robe. we walked out of the bathroom and saw jinho, my roommate. he walked up to us and asked, "what took you two so long? ive been waiting here for about 2 hours. and im not exaggerating."

   "um.."

   "i was taking a shit while hui showered and then we traded places."

   "mhm.." jinho hummed sarcastically, "showering shouldnt take so long, hyojong. especially when we share a dorm."

   "us sharing a dorm is the exact reason why we took so long!" i reasoned.

   "you couldnt have done it somewhere else..?" jinho asked.

   "well we wouldnt do it on the bed. you would see us." hui mentioned.

   "well, no. if you did it on the bed i wouldve been in the shower already."

   "you know what, let's just stop fighting about who couldve had sex where and just let jinho shower, hyojong."

   "fine." i pouted.

   i looked for clothes in my drawer and found a silky, satin, button-up shirt to wear to the fancy dinner jinho, hui, and i were invited to that night.

   "what can i wear?" hui asked.

   "this." i tossed to him a purple, satin dress shirt. it was almost the same as mine except for the color and "shinyness". my shirt was white and less shiny.

   "are you sure? it looks expesnive. i dont want to ruin-"

   "want to wear it? or not?" i asked in a harsh voice.

   "uhm..yeah..ill wear it."

   my stern face went soft as i walked up to him and untied the robe. i heard him gulp hard.

   "i can..i can change myself.."

   "but you want me to..right..?"

   hui went silent and nodded.

   the robe fell to the ground and i handed him boxers that would probably fit him. he pulled them onto his waist and stood up straight. he put his arms through the sleeves of the purple shirt and i buttoned it up for him. i then walked over to my pants drawer and handed him some black pants and a belt.

   "since you know how to," i began, "you can just put it on yourself." i smirked.

   hui stared at me as he put on his pants and belt while i put on my own clothes.

   jinho walked out of the bathroom with a towel on and looked hui up and down. he turned away and half-whispered, "i can see your dick bulging out of your pants, hui."

   hui's face went entirely red.

   "uh..yeah..sorry.."

   "just make sure no one sees that at the party. there are  _super_ wealthy people there."

   "oh, right. i forgot, who's house is it?" i asked.

   "kang hyunggu," jinho answered. "today is his birthday so his parents are throwing him a huge-"

   "rich." i whispered.

   "-birthday party." jinho finished.

   "i barely even knew him in highschool. how old is he?" hui asked jinho.

   "he's 21 now. there should be lots of alchohol there." jinho replied. "we should start leaving now, though. he lives quite a long way from here."

   jinho got dressed in a tux. we walked out of the apartment and hopped into jinho's 

 **"..1995 LASER RED MUSTANG SALEEN S351** convertible that i got from my dad for my 16th birthday. she's really a beauty, isnt she?"

   "let's stop talking about your weird car fetish and just start driving." i said in a cold voice.

   "i dont have a fetish. i just love her."

   "iTS A CAR, HYUNG! NOT A 'HER'."

   "stop assuming  _her_ gender, hyojong."

   "whatever, whatever..! fine..ill shut up." i crossed my arms and shot out my lip, pouting once again.

   we finally got there and saw how gigantic hyunggu's house is. he had a  _sweet_ mansion with a _huuuuuge_ lake in the front with a fountain in it. we walked _aaaallllll_ the way up to his doorstep (which was on a hill behind the lake) and jinho rang his doorbell. hyunggu opened up the door with drunk girls hanging all over him.

   "jo jinho! whats up man? how are you?"

   hyunggu's shirt was unbuttoned all the way down to where you could see his nipples and now hui wasnt the only one with a visibly bulging dick. this guy looked drunk as fuck.

   "im doing great!"

   "well, come on in, guys! drinks are at the bar. if you wanna swim we have a giant pool in the back. and," he started to whisper, "there are a few rooms open if any one of you decides to get into some trouble.." he chuckled.

    "haha, yeah..not me!" jinho laughed awkwardly.

   we went into the house and people were everywhere. literally _everywhere_. people were dancing by themselves, on other people, on other _things_. it seemed like a club or something. i enjoyed the atmosphere. loud music, crazy strangers, colorful lights. it was awesome.


	2. drama queen

   ℋui and i followed jinho around since we had no idea what to do.

   "what are you guys doing? you dont have to follow me everywhere. just go..um..drink or something."

   "what are  _you_ gonna be doing then?" i asked.

   "just walking around. im not sure yet. just go do your own thing. he said you could use a room."

   "i know, but im not ready yet. im bored, not horny."

   "whatever. just go, please."

   i stomped off and sat down on a bench by hyunggu's pool. hui sat beside me.

   "so..?"

   "so what? i dont know what to do. i dont really even know this hyunggu guy."

   "well maybe we should try talking to him then-"

   "no..!" i interrupted. "i dont want to."

   "youre being really stubborn..let's just go get a drink then."

   "but im not thirsty."

   "fine. fine..im trying to help here and you dont want to do anything i suggest. im going to get something to drink. just come when you get thirsty. ill probably be there since i have nothing better to do." hui stormed off.

    _jesus christ. he's such a drama queen._

   i sat around waiting for something to happen and..nothing. i walked back inside, the house looked even more crowded. as i looked around, one particular person caught my eye. she was looking straight at me. she came closer and smiled. she started dancing and pulled me up to her. i started dancing with her. i was enjoying myself with this  _stranger._

   "im kim hyuna." the girl whispered in my ear. i was able to hear her clearly even the loud music was making my ears bleed. "you?"

   "kim hyojong." i replied.

   she pulled me away from the crowd.

   "let's go drink." she winked at me. the sexy girl grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the small bar area. "a can of beer!" she yelled in a cool voice. "do you drink?"

   "yeah. im just not sure what-"

   "make that two!" she yelled again.

   "heh okay. thanks?"

   "yeah..no problem."

   "so..do you live around here?"

   "if you mean seoul then yeah."

   "ah..im from daegu."

   "mhm."

   i smiled and looked away for a second. a few seats away from me i saw hui glancing at hyuna and me. he looked strange.

   i turned back to hyuna. our drinks arrived and we both drank up quickly. she pulled me back onto the dance floor and started grinding on me. i started to groan and smile. she put her hands on my arms while my hands were on her ass, massaging it. she moved forward and i let go of her.

   "let's go upstairs.." she whispered to me as she began pulling me towards the tall stairwell. i followed after her and we went into an empty room which looked like a guest room.

   she started pulling off her shirt and she threw it behind her. she pushed me onto a chair and began grinding on me once again. i started to groan a little. she put her arms around my neck and pulled my head between her sexy breasts. i loved it.

 

**HUI POV**

   i watched as hyojong went upstairs with the hot girl. i wanted to stop him so badly, but i also knew that he'd probably get really mad at me, so i decided not to. i looked for jinho and saw him also at the bar, laughing hitting it off with some dude. lucky.

 

**JINHO POV**

   after walking around for twenty minutes, someone approached me from behind.

   "hey." a voice called.

   i turned around and saw a boy who looked about my age.

    "hi. im jo jinho. your name is..?"

    "yang hongseok. nice to see you. i remember you from highschool. the winner of the singing competition, right?"

   "heh heh..yeah..i cant believe someone still remembers that.."

   "hah, yeah. hey, why dont we sit down and drink something."

    "sure..! not too much, though. i have to drive my friends home."

    "okay."

   we walked over to the bar and sat down on two empty stools. we got around two shots each and laughed with eachother. we talked about things we remembered from highschool and other stuff, too. we exchanged numbers as hui came up to me with a strange look.

   "let's go, jinho. we've been here long enough and im really tired. please."

   "whats up? you look..weird.."

   "nothing. hyojong is upstairs. ill get him so we can leave."

   "alright, alright. ill be in the car waiting."

   hui dashed up the stairs.

   "well, i have to go. it was nice seeing you."

   "yeah. let's make plans soon. ill see you soon..!

   "yeah. soon..!"

   i walked out into the car and smiled as i waited for hui and hyojong to return. hopefully they wont ruin this moment.


	3. he doesnt look sick to me, he looks more sick of me

**HYOJONG POV**

"..ℳm..hahh.."

   "fuck..im gonna cum.."

   "okay..okahh.." hyuna's voice mixed in with her panting.

   i pulled out of hyuna's entrance. she was extremely wet. i started rubbing my member and cum squirted out of me.

   "ahhh.."

   i went back to hyuna's vagina and started licking around on it. as soon as i was about to put my tongue in her, someone slammed the door open.

   "we have to-"

   "hui?!"

   everyone went silent. even the loud music seemed to get quieter.

   "..jinho and i will be waiting in the car for you.." hui calmed down with that same strange look on his face. he looked jealous.

   he closed the door gently and left us alone again.

   "im sorry. i have to go now. i had fun." i smirked.

   "i had fun, too. let's exchange numbers."

   i put on my boxers and pants and buttoned up my shirt. we exchanged numbers and left eachother. i walked out to the car and hopped in.

   "why are we leaving so early? it's only been an hour."

   "well..hui doesnt feel well. he drank a little too much and now he feels sick."

   "he doesnt look sick to me. he looks more sick  _of_ me."

   "because i am.." he mumbled.

   i ignored his mumble.

   "hui will be staying at our apartment. i dont want him driving back and forth in his condition since his car is at our house."

   "im guessing he'll be sleeping with me?"

   "yeah. you guys can have sex or something."

   "no..im too tired.." hyojong complained.

   "yeah, he's too tired to have sex with me since he already had sex with some girl at the party."

   everything went silent once again. the rest of the ride was quiet. evil stares were darting from one side of the car to the other. we finally reached the apartment as jinho began parking the car. i got out and went into the house, straight into my room. hui walked in, put my light up as bright as it could go, and layed down on my bed.

   "dont wear dirty clothes on my bed." i said as i began taking my clothes off.

   hui got up and started undressing as well. he kept his boxers on just as i had. i lowered the light and walked close to him. i tried looking him in the eye, but he didnt look back at me. he wouldnt budge.

   "baby..im sorry for having sex with hyuna."

   "so that's her name.."

   i got closer to him until our chests and penises were touching through our boxers. i put my lips on his, not quite kissing yet. i licked my lips and started kissing hui. i pushed my tongue into his mouth and began licking his tongue. i smiled on his lips. he pulled his mouth away from mine.

   "kissing me wont make me want to forgive you." he said in a serious tone. he layed down on the bed, facing away from me. he let out a sigh. "if i was _that_ naïve, youd just keep doing it."

   i crawled under the sheets with him. "i dont care if you wont forgive me. i just wanna have sex with you." i blurted out.

    _shit._

   "then i wont have sex with you."

   hui was the only one who knew how to do it to me  _just right._ i couldnt let go of him just yet.

   "no..no..im really sorry. that isnt actually what i meant. i just..listen. youre the only person in this world who can make me feel good. like..theres a certain way i like it and youre the only one who can give it to me the way i want it."

    hui turned to me under the covers.

   "thanks for the sentimental words, but im still not gonna forgive you. i  _might_ still have sex with you, but i wont forgive you."

   i smirked as he turned away.  _he wants me. i can tell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hui isnt actually sick, its just a lame excuse to leave that jinho made up for him)


	4. fireee

   the next morning i woke up in a cold sweat. i rolled the sheets off of me and noticed that hui wasnt there.

   i got up and went to jinho's room, but all i saw was jinho laying there fast asleep. i went downstairs and he wasnt there either. i checked outside and his car was gone.

    _he mustve left._

   i checked the time and saw that it was 9:26am. _when could he have left? why would he leave?_

i started dialing hui’s number on my phone (which i memorized), and called him:

 

_bzz bzz.. bzz bz-_

_hello?_

_ hey hui, it's hyojong. where are you? _

_im at home. why?_

_ i was just wondering where you were. why did you leave so early? _

_because i woke up early. listen, i dont know why you sound like that, but youre acting like youre worried about me. whats up with that?,_

_ nothing. im not worried, i was just asking. _

_bleep_

 

i hung up on hui since he was asking dumb questions. i just didnt have the chance to ask him the most important question: _did you want to leave?_

i went back to our- _my_ room and hopped back in bed. i tried falling asleep, but i wasnt able to so i went on pornhub and pulled up my favorite videos. i started feeling a bit horny, but it was way to early for anything like that. i fought the urge to jack off. the urge to call up hyuna or hui to come over.

   finally, i was able to sleep again. as soon as i fell asleep i heard the smoke alarm start to go off. i heard footsteps dash up the stairs.

   "hyojong! fire! wake up!" jinho yelled.

   "huh..?"

   "no time for blankets!" he pulled my blanket off of me.

   "hey!-"

   "fIRE!!!!"

   "FIRE?!"

   "FIREEEEE!"

   i jumped out of bed, grabbed my favorite shirt, my phone, and my wallet as i ran out with jinho. he started calling 911 as our apartment bursted into flames. we ran far away from it and warned the neighbors of it. they also ran out of their homes.

   i looked at the heat waves coming up from the concrete as i thought about all of the things i lost in the fire.

    _my computer, my expensive clothes, my toys.._

   "how the fuck did this happen?!" i screamed at jinho.

   "woah! calm down, hyojong! there are kids here!" a neighbor mentioned.

   "im sorry, but mY APARTMENT IS IN FLAMES! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO REACT?!"

   "i was trying to make pancakes from scratch for the two of us and i accidentally put the oven on the wrong temperature." jinho chimed in.

   "oh, its okay, its fine, jinho, everything is NOT GONNA BE JUST FINE!"

   the firefighters were there, the police were there, and so was an ambulance. no one was injured, but i didnt question it. i just let the good looking men in the hot uniforms do their job.  _yeah, you fight that fire._

   after our apartment was no longer falling apart or in flames, the police questioned us and jinho mentioned our "tenants' insurance" to them. basically we were covered and just had to find a new apartment to live in. before we could do anything, we needed a new place to stay in for the time being. i wonder who jinho is gonna call-

   "hey, wooseok.."

    _holy crap._ _another one of his rich friends._

 _".._ my and my friend's apartment kind of exploded and we were wondering if we could stay at your house?"  _pause_ "really? thanks so much."  _pause_ "okay we'll be there in an hour or so. thanks again!" jinho hung up.

   "alright," he started, "let's just look for extra things that didnt become ashes." jinho asked the firemen if we could go in and look for things that werent affected, but they said no and that theyd just deliver the things to us later on. we said 'thank you' to the men and went into jinho's car.

   "it's a good thing you werent affected, betty."

   "now she- it, i meant 'it', has a name?!"

   "she's always had a name."

   jinho turned on the radio and started driving to jung wooseok's mansion. the song "dance to this" by troye sivan (go to notes) started playing. it was my first time hearing it in a little while. i liked it a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's a western song, i just wanted a song lots of people would know the lyrics to :D


	5. stranger

   a few minutes after we started driving, i fell asleep. i started dreaming about getting a blowjob from a stranger. it was as if i could feel it in real life. it killed my urge to masturbate.

   i woke up a little while later and it was fairly bright. jinho looked tired.

   "how far away does wooseok live?"

   "it'll just be a few more minutes."

   "and just how long has it been?"

   "two hours."

   "how many minutes longer?"

   "almost 20."

   "he lives like two hours away? hmph.." i groaned.

   "well at least _you_ didnt have to listen to moaning for almost two hours."

   "wait, you mean?-"

   "yup. you werent _too_ loud, but you were loud enough."

   my cheeks lit up a bit.

   "sorry."

   "it's fine. listen, we'll be there at around 2:15pm so just be patient."

   i went on my phone and noticed many missed calls from hui. i decided to text him back.

* * *

_(13:04)missed call from **huibaby~~**_

_(13:05)_ **hey.**

_(13:06)missed call from **huibaby~~**_

_(13:07)_ **you there?**

_(13:11)missed call from **huibaby~~**_

_(13:13)_ **call me when you get this.**

_(13:14)missed call from **huibaby~~**_

_(13:27)missed call from **huibaby~~**_

_(13:46)missed call from **huibaby~~**_

 _(now)_ **hey. do u need something?**

 _(now)_ **no i just wanted to call you. why havent you answered?**

 _(now)_ **i was asleep. my apartment burned down bc of jinho so we have to stay with his friend.**

 _(now)_ **you couldve just stayed with me.**

 _(now)_ **im good. i think itll be fun in gwangju. i havent been there before so im interested.**

 _(now)_ **i wanna visit you then.**

 _(now)_ **why?**

* * *

   hui didnt reply. i started getting anxious.

_he probably just wanted to visit to have sex or something._

we finally arrived at wooseok's nice, more modern, home. it wasnt as huge as hyunggu's, but it was better than our apartment ever was. the tall kid welcomed us in and gave us each a room to pick from. he was kindhearted and playful. probably someone i _wouldnt_ have sex with.

   jinho and i played kai bai bo to see who would get the bigger room. _obviously,_ i won.

   i hung up my one shirt and plugged in my phone. i layed down on the bed and thought about the stranger in my dream. he was pretty. he didnt look too korean, but he did look familiar. his hair was light brown-ish and he had a sexy face. i closed my eyes and imagined him again. i imagined him  _touching me_.

   i leaned my head back and gently put my hand down my pants. i rubbed on my hard member from outside of my boxers. i started to groan. i started rubbing harder and faster until-

   "..ahh..!"

   -i started to cum inside my pants.

   "shit.."

   i couldnt ask jinho or wooseok for a clean underwear. that would be _weird_. i had no other choice.

   i walked into the room where jinho was staying.

   "hey..um.."

   "here." jinho threw boxers at me.

   "how did you know i needed boxers? and where did you get these?"

   "i grabbed them from your drawer before we left the apartment. i knew you'd need them. and i heard you."

    _was i that loud..?_

"oh.." i walked out of the room and went back into mine.

   i sat down at the empty desk in the room and unplugged my phone. i went on and looked for clubs or bars and found none that i was interested in.

   i decided to just take a walk and go shopping at Lotte Outlets with the money i had.

   i was surprisingly able to walk there from the house. i bought a few new shirts, shorts, pants, and shoes.

   i walked over to the food court (go to notes) to get something to eat and while i was in line, i saw someone who looked familiar to me. it was..

   "hello?"

   ..the boy in my dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha is there a food court there????


	6. my toys :')

   "helloooo?" the boy waved in my face. "do you need something?"

   he looked like another rich boy.

   "no..sorry. you just looked familiar.."

   "im yanan. know the name?"

   "nope. im kim hyojong. do you live around here?"

   "no. im from china, but i visited a friend in seoul the other day. now my girlfriend is taking me to different cities here."

    _great. he's straight. nothing against heteros, but i thought he'd want to suck my cock._

"cool. wait..were you at a party the other day?"

   "yeah, actually. for kang hyunggu."

   "i mightve seen you there."

   "nice to meet you then, hyojong."

   "you too, yanan."

   he smiled at me. this guy was _way_ too formal and nice to want to stay at a party like that.

   "was your girlfriend there by any chance?"

   "yeah..why..?"

   "when i saw you, you werent with a girl."

   "oh, yeah. she was dancing the entire time, i think. i was outside mostly."

   "oh..okay.."

   just as i said that a familiar girl walked beside him from the women's restroom and held his hand. it looked like..

   "hyuna? what are _you_ doing here?!"

   "uhm..hey..hyojong..! just hanging out with my boyfriend..nothing that should be of importance to you..!"

   "you know eachother?" yanan chimed in.

   "yeah..actually-"

   she punched me in the side. "yeah! we know eachother from highschool!"

_ouch..!_

i gave a fake smile.

   "yeah..yup..hey..! time for you guys to order! i guess i'll just go now. bye!"

   i ran out of the mall with my bags as fast as i could.

    _she didnt tell me about her fucking boyfriend! but i guess i didnt tell her about my "boyfriend" either. eh..whatever. i could care less. she's just a hot girl who happened to already have a boyfriend. she was probably just bored with him. he seemed boring to me._

   i walked home while holding ten different bags on an empty stomach after seeing the girl i had sex with which turned out to be dating the boy who gave me a blowjob in my dream. could this day get any weirder..?

   i finally made it back too wooseok's house at around 7:43pm. i knocked on the door and it was opened by a muscley, shirtless wooseok.

   "oh, hey. hyojong, right?"

   "yeah."

   we had just met that day, but jinho would tell me a lot about him. he let me in the house. i walked in and saw jinho eating pork bulgogi with rice. it looked so delicious. i ran up to him and asked, "can i have some?"

   he got a spoonful and fed it to me. it tasted so good.

   "yum.." i hadnt eaten it in such a long time.

   "wooseok made it. you can ask him for some."

   i proceeded to ask wooseok for it and he cooked it for me. while he cooked, i went upstairs to put away all of my new clothes and stuff. i went back down and the food was waiting for me right beside jinho.

   "thank you." i said to wooseok with delight.

   "it was my pleasure. haha..i just got out of the shower when you asked me to make some. im gonna go put on some clothes, sorry for looking like this."

    _it's fine, i think your hot abs made my food even warmer.._

"it's alright. i dont mind at all.."

   i finished eating my dinner and went upstairs to bed. a few days passed by of me just waiting for my belongings to come back until finally jinho and i had a special delivery.

  there were three boxes at wooseok's mailbox with jinho's name on them (our stuff wasnt separated).

   i went outside and brought the boxes up to my room, as it was early in the morning and jinho was still asleep. i wanted to take my stuff out before jinho saw them. hopefully my toys were safe.

   i opened up the first box and found some of my expensive shirts and my favorite pair of shoes, but no toys. the second box just had some of my makeup.

    _three times a charm, right?_

i opened up the third box and..

   "my toys!!!"

   ..they were all there! i dug all five of them out. thankfully, they were all safe. now, i wont name what they were, but the toys were all in great condition.

_thank god they were hidden under my bed._


	7. i think i misd you. miss*

   weeks and weeks passed of not talking to hui and not having sex at all. the only things i really had time for were running errands and occasionally playing with my toys before bed.

   it was night now and i was really horny so i got out my toys and started messing around with them when suddenly-

   "hyojong! i have good news!" jinho bursted into my room.

   "ahhh!! you cant just do that!" i was mid orgasm.

   "sorry! just be quick! i have a surprise..!" jinho ran out with pink cheeks and a big grin.

    _what could be better than an orgasm???_

i pulled up my boxers (all i wore when i slept) and called jinho back in.

   "anyways..look!" he shooved his phone in my face.

   "a nice house. so what?"

   "we're gonna rent it!"

   "what?! that house?! it looks to expensive!"

   "it's nicer  _and_ cheaper than our old apartment!"

   "well? where is it?"

   "that's the problem..i tried looking for apartments and homes in daegu..and.."

   "..and?"

   "..this one's in incheon."

   "that's pretty fucking far, but it looks worth the drive. we did drive to seoul without too many complaints. i think we can drive to incheon." (we cant really pay for flights at the moment..) "when will we go?"

   "first we need to buy luggages and pack up. i already did some of the papers and stuff over the last few weeks."

   "how?"

   "i contacted the owner." jinho said proudly. "so we can leave whenever."

   "awesome. let's get luggages at the mall tomorrow."

   "okay." jinho left the room.

   i was so excited to finally have a nice place to live. i picked up my phone and called hui immediately. he picked up and..

 

_hui! it's hyojong! guess what!_

_you sound..different..more excited? what happened?_

_ house! jinho found a house for the two of us! _

_really? that's great! it's in daegu, right?_  

 

   i paused.  _i shouldnt have said anything._ after not talking to hui for almost a month, i now had to tell him that i'll live much farther from him than i do at the moment.

 

_ um..no. _

_what?_

_it's in incheon.._

_..o- oh..uhm..cool._

_yeah..it's sweet._

_i bet it is.._

 

   i started to feel awkward. i never felt this awkward around hui. you would expect us to feel awkward after all of our fights, but no. this is the most awkward ive ever felt around hui.

 

_listen..we havent talked in a while, i know, but seriously. youve been acting really different over the phone. is something wrong?_

_no. nothing's wrong._

_huhh(sigh).._

_okay..something might be wrong. im not sure why i called you. jinho just told me about the new house a few minutes ago. i kinda just had the urge to call you._

_really..?_

_i dunno..but it isnt important, okay? i have to go now._

_wait-_

_bleep_

 

   i hung up and stared down at hui's profile picture on my phone. he was smiling. he had a sweet, soft face. just as i looked at the picture, i had this weird feeling. a strange feeling i dont remember having before. i started to  _long_ for him. i wanted to see him again. not over video calling or anything, but in person. i wanted him to  _touch me again. his gentle hands on my skin._

   now that i started thinking about him touching me, i realized that he was never top before. it was usually just me touching him and making him feel good..but just by hearing him and watching him, i could reach my highest point of pleasure and euphoria.

   i got back on my phone and texted him.

* * *

 _(now)_ **sorry for hanging up..**

 _(now)_ **it's**

 _(now)_ **fine**

 _(now)_ **lol**

 _(now)_ **i think i misd you.**

 _(now)_ **miss***

 _(now)_ **ive missed you this entire time. i wanna see you so bsdly.**

 _(now)_ **badlt***

 _(now)_ **badly* :p**

 _(now)_ **can you visit me in incheon when i finally get there??**

 _(now)_ **maybe. idk if i can drive there, but i might be able to take a bus or the train.**

 _(now)_ **visit soon. i really want to see you.**

 _(now)_ **i'll try.**

* * *

 

   i smiled and turned off my phone. that was one of our nicest conversations. it made me miss him even more.

    _i hope to see you when i get to incheon, hui._


	8. hyung, we should get drinks.

   i woke up and got ready to go to the mall. i went downstairs and wooseok was sitting on his couch, watching tv.

   "excuse me, do you have cereal?"

   "yeah. there should be some containers on the fridge."

   "thanks."

   i went over to the fridge and, coincidentally, couldnt reach the containers.

   "wooseok..can you please help me? heh heh..i cant reach.."

   "sure." the quiet boy got up and grabbed them all easily.

   during the time i didnt talk to hui, i had grown pretty close to wooseok. we were friends now and we have eachother's number. he was actually a really cool dude  _and_ was surprisingly younger than me.

   "thank you." i had been working on my manners a lot lately. especially with a lot of rich people.

   i grabbed a bowl and poured the cereal in. i didnt normally have breakfast here, and when i did i just got something at the mall while i shopped.

   wooseok put the cereal away. he went back over the couch and turned off the tv. i started to eat my cereal with milk and a spoon.

   "is there a special thing going on that i dont know about?" he asked as he walked back over and sat by me.

   "jinho should be up in a sec. we're getting luggages. did he tell you about the new house?"

   "oh. yeah, he did. it looks really nice."

   "yeah, thanks."

   "no problem. when are you guys moving?"

   "maybe sowme toime thos week owr next week," i said as i chewed a wad of cereal. "i weally woant to lweave dis week."

   "haha..okay." wooseok smiled.

   i finished my cereal and jinho came downstairs, ready to head for the mall. we said bye to wooseok and got into "betty" (the car).

   jinho drove us there and we went into a department store in the mall. we found cool, big luggages and decided to buy them. they costed around 220,500 ₩ (about 195 USD).

   we put them in the back of the car (while the roof was closed) and headed back to the house. we ran inside with our luggages and began packing. i packed up all i could fit inside the luggage. there wasnt enough room for all of my clothes (and my toys) so i got plastic bags from wooseok to put everything else in.

   we finished packing around an hour or so later and decided to stay for two more days before we left.

   "hyung, we should get drinks." i said to jinho.

   "wooseok, are you 21?" jinho asked wooseok.

   "yeah. my birthday passed last month."

   "wanna go?" i asked.

   "sure." he smiled.

   we all hopped into wooseok's sweet **2018**   **AUDI R8** and he drove us to the "most popular bar in gwangju", as wooseok said. i was excited to finally be doing something more than just shopping and jacking off.

   we got to the restaraunt it was located in and went inside. we went to the bar area and were drunk as  _fuck_ when we left. some dude we met there was nice enough to drive us back home.

   the guy just walked home as we got out of the car. wooseok took back his keys and we all limped into the house.

   i tripped up the stairs and went into my room. right next door to my room i started to hear noises. i wanted to check what was going on as the whole room was spinning around me.

   i went into jinho's room and saw him and wooseok having sex. my brain didnt want me to join in, but my body did.

   i went over to jinho, who was getting anal from wooseok, and grabbed his hard member. i started rubbing it and licking it and sucking it. he put his hands on my head and pushed it closer onto him, almost making me gag.

   "ahh..hah..mm.." jinho moaned in a high voice.

   "im..gonna.." he came in my mouth.

   i pulled my head away from his dick and swallowed the slimy, honey-textured liquid. it was bitter, but i couldnt get enough of it. i went back to his dick and licked all around the tip, sucking up all of his semen into my mouth and down my throat.

   soon wooseok came, too and we all fell asleep there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (underlined words = hyojong using his manners :'D)


	9. im scared.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooh, he jelly

   "bye, wooseok. thanks for letting us stay." jinho said as we headed to the car.

   two days passed after our threesome (that we all completely forgot about), and jinho and i were ready to leave.

   our stuff was already in jinho's car. we said our "goodbye"s and "thank you"s and left.

   right when we got on the road, hui called me.

 

_hyojong._

_hey._

_hi..um..im here now._

_where? incheon?_

_yeah._

_really?! that's..great..! we just started driving there a few minutes ago._

_i got here yesterday. you didnt answer any of my texts so i didnt know if you were here.._

_you texted me?_

_yeah.._

_sorry, man. i didnt see them._

_it's fine. at least you picked up the phone. so..what's up?_

_nothing much. just driving. gwangju got kinda boring so im glad i get to see you again._

_heh..yeah..i was extremely bored here, too.._

_really? you sound weird. like..you're lying..?_

_im not lying. seriously._

_then what have you been doing while i was gone?_

_i just hung out with some friends._

_who?_

_why do you care?_

_i dont care. i just wanna know._

_then it shouldnt matter to you._

_ hmph..then you're probably hiding something. _

_im not, i swea-_

_liar._

_fine. i had sex with a few different people while you were gone, but that doesnt make me a liar..and i find it hard to believe that you didnt even have sex in gwangju with anyone. so who are you to accuse me? you're probably just jealous._

 

   i froze. _he's right. i am jealous._ i immediately remembered masturbating to yanan and giving jinho a blowjob. 

 

_ im sorry. youre right..im so stupid... _

_you are stupid._

 

   i rolled my eyes.

 

_and that's why i like you._

_huh..?_

_what? you couldnt tell?_

_um..i have to go. jinho wants me to drive. bye._

_hyo-_

_bleep._

 

   i hung up before he could finish, as usual.

   "what was that all about?"

   "nothing.."

   "hyojo-"

   "i said nothing!" i yelled. everything became silent. a whole hour went by of me just staring out the window, in complete silence.

   "hui likes you. not only  _sexually,_ but also romantically."

   "how do you know?" i asked in disbelief.

   "he called me after you told him about the new house. he said that he's scared."

   "why? why the hell would he be scared? and why would he tell you?"

   "i dont know why he told me, but he said that he's scared of losing you...you know, to other people you might see there."

   "oh.."

   "that's why he clings to you. that's why he  _always_ calls you. that's why he got jealous  _and scared_ when you had sex with that girl at the party."

   "..." i didnt know what to say. i thought he was kidding when he was mad at me that night. "when we get there..to incheon..can you tell him that im sorry..?"

   "why cant you tell him?"

   "im scared.."

   jinho raised his eyebrows, basically saying, 'i told you so.'

   a few hours passed by and we finally arrived there. we were at our new house.

   the house was bigger than it looked in the pictures. it was huuuuge and pretty nice for a cheap-ish house.

   we went inside with our luggages and chose rooms. there were four, but we just decided that we'd use the other two rooms for a guest room and an office for jinho.

   "can you tell hui to come here?"

   "sure." jinho said and started to call him.

   by now it was 3:26pm. a little while later hui arrived at the house. when i saw him i walked to him slowly.

   "im sorry."

   "it's fine. you dont need to be sorry. i get that youre probably annoyed with me trying to always be around you..heh heh.." he laughed nervously.

   i hugged him. "im not annoyed. im sorry, really. we're young. i get why you'd want to have sex with people if im not there."

   "yeah..i just missed you.."

   "i know....and i guess i kinda missed you, too.."

   "hyojong..i think i can tell you now.."

   "what?" i let go of him.

   "i fucking  _love you._ "

   "haha..dont you mean ' _i love fucking you_ '?" i asked sarcastically.

   "really. i..fucking love you!"

   "just kiss him, for fucks sake." jinho chuckled.

   hui grabbed the back of my head by my hair and pulled my face into his. our noses touched and he smirked as he breathed on my lips.  _mm..minty.._ he pulled me closer, and our lips were touching. my lips were really wet (i lick them a lot when im nervous). hui didnt seem to mind.

   jinho left the room as we made out. we kept kissing and went up into my brand new, clean-ass room.

   hui pushed me onto the bed and started grinding his dick on mine. it felt  _so good.._

i wasnt scared anymore and neither was he.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very short, but sweet story.

..and that concludes our first lil fanfiction. i know, i know, it was very short, but this isnt the end ! there will be a similar story coming soom basically continuing in jinho's pov. itll be jinho × hongseok :3 so stay tuned ! and read some  **blind kisses** while youre waiting for the next lil fanfiction :D

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute thing i came up with while thinking of huidawn plots


End file.
